The Story of Bulma and Vegeta
by dbzgirl
Summary: This is my version of how Bulma and Vegeta got together
1. The Break up

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

AN: This is my first fanfic it is a story about how Bulma and Vegeta get together. It takes place during the three years that lead up to the arrival of the Andriods. 

Warning: this will be a lemon in later chapters.

The Story of Bulma and Vegeta: How Two Hearts Find Love 

Chapter 1: The Break up

The boy from the future, who had come to warn them about the androids, had just left. Bulma had just arrived back at Capsule Corp. from where everyone had just witnessed the deaths of Frieza and King Kold. It was going to be three years before the androids would arrive and this is the story of what happened to two people Bulma and Vegeta.

She was fed up. He was always cheating on her and she couldn't handle it anymore. She had to end it. Yamcha was on his way over to try and beg her forgiveness for braking another date. Only this time she would not give in. 

"Bulma I'm so sorry I missed our date can you ever forgive me?"asks Yamcha. 

"I'm sorry Yamcha I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry but I'm afraid its over for good this time." replied Bulma on the verge of tears.

"But Bulma honey, please reconsider I promise to make it up to you." pleads Yamcha. 

"I'm sorry Yamcha, I just can't not this time. Its over and I would appreciate it if you would leave." Bulma replies angrily.

With Bulma's anger beginning to show Yamcha decided it was time to leave. Once he was gone Bulma broke down into tears and ran to her bedroom. She began to sob uncontrollably and her sobbing was growing louder. Vegeta was in the gravity room training for the battle with the androids when he began to hear the sound of someone crying._ I bet that baka woman is crying over her weakling boyfriend again. How does she expect me to concentrate on my training when she's doing that Vegeta thought to himself. I guess I'll just have to go shut her up._

With that Vegeta turned off the gravity and went to Bulma's bedroom to get her to shut up so he could continue his training. When he got her room he didn't bother knocking he just opened the door.

"Woman what the hell are you crying about," yelled Vegeta.

"Why do you care oh mighty Prince of the Sayains," responds Bulma angrily between sobs.

"I don't care you baka I just what you to stop your pathetic crying because its disturbing my training," he replies with a scowl.

"Well I'm sorry if I disturbed you your majesty but I must ask you to leave now" she yelled.

"No one tells me what to do woman," replies Vegeta.

With that Vegeta decided to return to his training. Later that day Bulma emerged from her room and went down to the kitchen for some tea. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying and she was starting to become depressed. After her tea was ready she sat down at the table and started to drink it. As she was sitting there her mind slowly began to drift back to thoughts of Yamcha again and she began to sob. A few minutes later Vegeta walked in and head for the refrigerator to get something to eat.

With his head still in the refrigerator he smirks and says, "Women are you still crying over that weakling. He isn't good enough for you any way so quit you whining and get over him."

"Do you really mean that Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

"Of course I do baka," Vegeta responds with a scowl.

"Vegeta I don't want to be alone right now would you like to go for a walk in the park with me?" asks Bulma.

******************

Well that all for chapter one. What will Vegeta say find out in chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. A Walk in the Park Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

AN: This is my first fanfic it is a story about how Bulma and Vegeta get together. It takes place during the three years that lead up to the arrival of the Andriods. 

Warning: this will be a lemon in later chapters.

The Story of Bulma and Vegeta: How Two Hearts Find Love 

Last Chapter in our story……."Vegeta I don't want to be alone right now would you like to go for a walk in the park with me?" asks Bulma.

Chapter 2: A Walk in the Park Part 1 

Vegeta stood silent for a moment and it was in that moment that their eyes met. They could see the loneliness in each other's eyes. They could see for that split second that they both longed for one thing. They both longed not to be alone.

After few seconds Vegeta looked away from Bulma's eyes. 

After regaining his composure Vegeta replied, "I suppose I can postpone my training this once woman but don't start getting any ideas I'm only doing this so you will stop your crying."

"Great," replied Bulma. "I'll meet you back here in ten minutes that way we can both change into something more comfortable."

Bulma went up to her room and put on a low cut sweater that showed some cleavage and a pair of jeans. While Bulma was changing Vegeta also went to his room and changed. He put on a pair of jeans and a "bad boy" shirt Bulma had given him. He also put on his favorite leather jacket. After ten minutes they both met in the kitchen. Bulma was surprised when she saw Vegeta in jeans and his leather jacket and the shirt she had given him. _Gee, Bulma thought to herself ,he looks really sexy in that. Bulma, what are you thinking, snap out of it. At the same time Vegeta was thinking, god she looks hot in that. What the hell is wrong with me I am the Prince of the Sayains I should not be thinking like this!_ While they were thinking their eyes began to wonder up and down each other's every cure. It was as if they had never seen each other before. After a few minutes had passed Vegeta gathered himself and put on his usual smirk.

"Well woman are we going to go or are you going to stand there all night?" he asks.

"Well then shall we be going," she replied.

"Let's get this over with woman I have training to do," said Vegeta with a scowl on his face.

With that said he picked her up and took off for the park.

**************

What will happen in the park find out in Chapter 3: A Walk in the Park Part 2. Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	3. A Walk in the Park Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

AN: This is my first fanfic it is a story about how Bulma and Vegeta get together. It takes place during the three years that lead up to the arrival of the Androids. I apologize to those of you who think the characters are out of character but I am doing my best to keep the in character. For those of you who are wondering why Vegeta agrees to go on the walk, its because Bulma's crying is annoying him and he can't train when she's doing that. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy. I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out.

Warning: this will be a lemon in later chapters.

The Story of Bulma and Vegeta: How Two Hearts Find Love 

Last Time: "Well then shall we be going," she replied.

"Let's get this over with woman I have training to do," said Vegeta with a scowl on his face.

With that said he picked her up and took off for the park.

Chapter 3: A Walk in the Park Part 2 

After flying for several minutes the landed in the park. Vegeta put Bulma down and took her hand. The walk for what seemed like an eternity just looking up at the stars. After a while Bulma began to notice that Vegeta was looking at one particular part of the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Bulma asks softly.

Vegeta remains silent for several minutes before he replies, "I am looking at the spot where Vegeta-sei would have been if it had not been destroyed by Frieza."

And for a brief moment they held each other close. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes and in that moment Vegeta raised his hand and began to gently caresses' Bulma's cheek with his thumb. At the same time his free hand began to find its way around her waist. They just stood there and continue to look into each other's eyes in silence. After Vegeta's hand had mad its way to her cheek, her hand slowly made its way to his as she began caressing it with her thumb copying his movements. Something was drawing them together. Their Faces were getting closer by the second. After a few moments Vegeta gently pulled her close brushing his lips against hers. Then he kissed her, softly at first but when she began to return the kiss he deepened it. When the kiss ended she could see the lust in his eyes. He was looking at her with a need, a desire, a desire only she could fulfill. When she saw this in his eyes she kissed him with every ounce of passion she had in her soul. It was at that moment she knew, she knew she loved him and he loved her too.

He was going insane with need he couldn't take it anymore he had to have her. His soul was on fire. He could feel the passion surface with in him. As he looked in her eyes he could see that she wanted him, that she needed him. He was on the verge of losing control. He had to act and he had to do it quickly. His mind was racing. He was being over taken by his emotions. He could control them no longer. With out a word he picked her up and took off. He headed back to Capsule Corp. He was headed for her bedroom. 

*******************************

Well that's Chapter 3. Thanks again for the reviews. I hope that you will keep them coming. Well as promised the lemon is coming. It will be arriving in Chapter 4: The Bedroom. I hope everyone enjoys the story!


	4. The Bedroom

Chapter 4 

Do to the new ruling on ff.net this chapter can no longer be posted in order to make this story rated R. If you enjoy Reading NC-17 stories and would like a copy of the chapter just write me a review that includes you email address and I would be more than happy to send it to you. I will also be posting this chapter on my web page in the near future.


	5. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

AN: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I have gotten some request to continue this story and I have decided to continue it. As always please review. I apologize for the delay in getting this up.

The Story of Bulma and Vegeta: How Two Hearts Find Love 

Last Time: "I love you too," says Vegeta.

He kisses her forehead and drifts off to sleep by her side.

Chapter 5: The Next Morning 

Bulma woke up to find Vegeta getting dressed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his boots. Bulma slowly begins to sit up. As she begins to get up she feels a sharp pain shoot through her. She winces at the pain and continues to get up as the memories of the pervious night flood her mind.

"Vegeta are you going to train?" asks Bulma

"Yes woman I am," replies Vegeta with a scowl.

"Ok I'll have your breakfast for you when you're done," says Bulma with a simle.

With that Vegeta left to go train. Bulma walk into her bathroom and took a shower. When she was finished she went to her closet and put on a blue tube top and a pair of jeans and headed downstairs to make breakfast. 

Vegeta was in his gravity room training but he couldn't seem to focus. All his thoughts seemed to drift to Bulma. _What is that woman doing to me? How did I the Prince of the Sayains end up sleeping with that woman? Is it possible I love her? _These thoughts flooded Vegeta's mind as he trained. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and went in the home for breakfast.

***************** 1 Month Later********************************

Bulma and Vegeta were avoiding each other. Bulma had been spending all her time in her lab and Vegeta had been training in the gravity room non-stop. 

It was moring and Bulma had not been feeling very well. She had been sick every morning for over a week now and she was starting to get concerned. She decided it was time to see a doctor. Bulma got dress and went downstairs. She called her doctor and got an appointment later that afternoon. Since she had some time to kill she decided to go work in her lab. The morning came and went and soon it was time to leave. She stopped her work and walked into the kitchen. She picked up her keys and purse and left the house.

Bulma made it to the doctor's office in about fifteen minutes. She put her car in its capsule and walked inside. She gave her name to the receptionist and sat down. After about 20 minutes her name was called and she was escorted to an exam room. The nurse too a description of her symptoms and told Bulma the doctor would be in shortly. About five minutes later the doctor walked in and told her they were going to do some tests. After about ten more minutes the doctor came back with the test results.

*************************

Hope you liked the Chapter. What are the result of the test read the next chapter to find out! The next chapter will be up soon! Please Review.


	6. I'm Pregnant

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

AN: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I have gotten some request to continue this story and I have decided to continue it. As always please review. I apologize for the delay in getting this up.

The Story of Bulma and Vegeta: How Two Hearts Find Love 

Last Time: After about ten more minutes the doctor came back with the test results.

**Chapter 6: I'm Pregnant**

"Miss Briefs I have your test results. Your test results indicate that you're going to have a baby," said the doctor.

Bulma just sat there in shock. _Oh no what am I going to tell Vegeta, Bulma thought to herself. _She just sat there deep in thought for a few moments before the doctor broke her chain of thought.

"Miss Briefs are you alright?" asked the doctor.

"Yes I'm fine just a little surprised that's all," replied Bulma.

"Well congratulations Miss Brief," said the doctor.

Bulma thanked the doctor and headed for her car. It had been a long morning and all she wanted to do was go home. On her way home Bulma's mind began to drift. She began to think about how she was going to tell Vegeta she was carrying his child. 

************ 20 minutes later*******************

Bulma arrived at Capsule Corp. She put her car back in its capsule and walked into the kitchen. Exhausted she headed into the living room and decided to lie down on the couch. She found the remote to the tv and turned it on. Bulma's mind began to drift towards Vegeta and the baby again. _How am I going to tell him this? How is he going to react? Bulma's mind was racing with these questions and many others._ Soon Bulma had drifted off to sleep.

Vegeta had sensed Bulma's return. He was in his gravity room training. He was beginning to wonder what was taking her so long when he had sensed her return. Curious as to why she was so sick he decided to finish up his training early and go in for dinner. Vegeta turned off the gravity and exited the gravity room. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. He headed for the refrigerator and made some sandwiches. He decided to take them into the living room and watch some tv while he ate his dinner. As he made his way to his usual seat on the couch he noticed Bulma was on it sound asleep. He decided to sit in an easy chair instead and not disturb her. He sat down after retrieving the tv remote and began to eat his dinner.

********************

Well that's chapter 6. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. How will Vegeta react when Bulma gives him the news? Keep reading to find out. Please review. Thanks.


	7. Vegeta's Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

AN: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I have gotten some request to continue this story and I have decided to continue it. As always please review. 

The Story of Bulma and Vegeta: How Two Hearts Find Love 

Last Time: As he made his way to his usual seat on the couch he noticed Bulma was on it sound asleep. He decided to sit in an easy chair instead and not disturb her. He sat down after retrieving the tv remote and began to eat his dinner.

Chapter 7: Vegeta's Reaction 

When Vegeta finished his dinner he decided that it was time to go to bed. He carefully picked up Bulma and headed for their bedroom. He pulled back the blankets and set her down on the bed. After covering her with the blankets he got ready for bed and got under the covers himself. _I'm going to be a father Vegeta thought to himself. _With that Vegeta drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few days Vegeta locked himself in the gravity room. He trained continuously pushing his body to the limits. He was determined to reach is goal, but he just couldn't seem to focus his mind kept wandering back to Bulma and his child. Finally after a week he had come to a decision he was going to leave and train in space. Early the next morning Vegeta said goodbye to a sleeping Bulma. He did not want to wake her because he knew she would try to stop him. He had to go but he would be back as soon as he had reached his goal, as soon as he was a Super Sayain. With that Vegeta left the room and headed for the hanger where the space ship were kept. He started the ship up and left. Bulma awoke that morning to the sound of Vegeta's ship taking off for space. She knew what was happening Vegeta had left. Bulma broke down and started to cry. Her mind was racing and she was scared. She was scared that Vegeta had left her and he was never coming back. She cried herself to sleep. She awoke several hours and the memories of that morning came flooding back. _I have to trust him I know he'll be back he just left to train and become a Super Sayain Bulma said to herself._ She got out of bed and decided to go work in her lab.

*************** Several Months Later*******************

Vegeta was still in space and Bulma was beginning to show. She was getting lonely. She had not told anyone about the baby. She figured Vegeta would have wanted it that way. She was sitting in a rocking chair looking out the balcony doors. She was looking up at the stars wondering where Vegeta was and silently praying that he would return to her safe and sound. 

**********

Well that's chapter 7. Will Vegeta return? Will the baby be born before he returns? Find out in Chapter 8. As always Please review!


	8. Vegeta's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Please Review.

The Story of Bulma and Vegeta: How Two Hearts Find Love 

Last Time: Vegeta was still in space and Bulma was beginning to show. She was getting lonely. She had not told anyone about the baby. She figured Vegeta would have wanted it that way. She was sitting in a rocking chair looking out the balcony doors. She was looking up at the stars wondering where Vegeta was and silently praying that he would return to her safe and sound. 

Chapter 8: Vegeta Returns 

The months rolled on and Bulma was now eight months along and Vegeta still had not returned. Bulma was starting to worry about if he would make it back for the birth of their child. It was getting harder and harder for Bulma to do things. The baby was draining most of her energy. She was spending more and more time sleeping and less time in her lab. Since Bulma was not able to work her lab she would constantly think of Vegeta. 

************Somewhere in Space***************

Vegeta was training on an uninhabited planet when he noticed and electrical storm was approach. As he looked up at the sky he could see giant meteors heading straight for him. Only one thing was going through his mind at that moment he had to protect his ship so her could return to Bulma and his son. In a furry Vegeta began to blast the meteors when he noticed the largest of them all heading straight for his ship. Suddenly something snapped and he no longer cared about anything. He had let it all go and he had accomplished his goal. He had become a Super Sayain. When the storm was over Vegeta decided it was time to go home.

*************1 Month Later*************

Bulma awoke to a beautiful sunny morning. She climbed out of bed and went about her daily routine. When she was finished she headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. She was about to sit down to eat when she heard a loud crash and the house shook. She immediately new what was happening and headed outside as fast as she could (this was not very fast considering she was 9 months pregnant). When she arrived on the scene she was greeted with the site of Vegeta's ship and immediately went looking for him. Seconds later the door of the ship opened and Vegeta walked out. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Bulma went up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear. 

"I missed you too," he whispered back.

She released him from her embrace and shipped him off to the medical wing. That night they when they went to bed they were just happy to be back in each other's arms. Bulma was happy she had he Prince back. She sighed and drifted off to sleep. 

*******************

What will happen next read to find out about the new addtion to the Vegeta-Briefs family. As always read and review!


	9. The Birth of Trunks

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been really busy with school and others things in my life and I apologize for the delay in finishing my story. I hope to write another one but I don't know when I will get to it.   Please Review.

The Story of Bulma and Vegeta: How Two Hearts Find Love 

Chapter 9: The Birth of  Trunks

Last Time: She released him from her embrace and shipped him off to the medical wing. That night they when they went to bed they were just happy to be back in each other's arms. Bulma was happy she had he Prince back. She sighed and drifted off to sleep. 

********************************************************************************************

            The next morning Bulma and Vegeta woke up in each others' arms. Vegeta kissed Bulma before heading out to train for a while. Bulma got up and took a shower and got dressed before heading down to the living room to watch a little TV and get some breakfast. In the kitchen Bulma's mother was making breakfast. Bulma sat down at the table and her mother brought her some food. 

            "Morning Mom," said Bulma. 

            "Morning Dear, how are you feeling today?" asked her mother.

            "As good as you can get being nine moths pregnant with a demi-sayain," Bulma replied.

            As Bulma was finishing her breakfast Vegeta walked into the kitchen demanding his breakfast.

            "Women where is my breakfast," said Vegeta.

            "Sit down at the table Vegeta and I'll bring it right over," said Bulma's mother.

            Once Bulma finished her breakfast she got up from the table.

            "Vegeta I'm going into the living room to watch TV," said Bulma.

            "Why would I care Women," replied Vegeta.

            "In case I happen to go into labor you Baka," yelled Bulma.

            Bulma stomped off into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and started watchin soap operas. After Vegeta finished his breakfast he returned to his training in the GR. Ass the morning wore on and luch approached Bulma had found a particularly interesting soap opera to watch. The soap opera was just about to get to the best part Bulma's water broke.

            "VEGETA HELP!!!!!" screamed Bulma.

            In the GR Vegeta sensed Bulma need him and he went to check on her. Vegeta entered the living room to find bulma laying on the couch having a contraction.

            "What's wrong Women?" asked Vegeta

            "Vegeta take me to the hospital now the baby's coming," said Bulma.

            With out saying another word Vegeta picked up Bulma and took flight for West City General Hospital. When they arrived, Vegeta rushed through the doors and found the nurses station.

            "The Women is in labor and need help immediately," said Vegeta.

            The Nurse paged for a doctor and got a bed for Bulma. With in 30 min she was in a private room waiting to deliver. About an hour later the doctor determined Bulma was ready to deliver and was taken to the delivery room. Four hours later baby Trunks was born and Bulma was now back in her room resting. Vegeta walked over to the bed to look at his son and smiled. 

            "Some day you will become a great warrior my son," whispered Vegeta.

****************************************************************************************

Well that's the end of the story. Please review.


End file.
